


Не хочу о тебе вспоминать

by Riru, StealthGames



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, Love/Hate, M/M, Mutual Pining, Spoilers, Suggestive Themes, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/pseuds/StealthGames
Summary: Сэм зачем-то отвечает на письмо «Питера» о пицце, и находит новые эмоции на своем пути между Соединёнными Городами Америки.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Работы FB'17 - WTF'20 Stealth Games





	Не хочу о тебе вспоминать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shoot Me Down, I Don't Want to Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590794) by [shotgunsinlace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunsinlace/pseuds/shotgunsinlace). 



> Название оригинала из [песни OST’a](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8KC0lgs2c8) ([перевод текста](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/m/major_lazer_and_khalid/trigger.html))
> 
> Переведено для WTF Stealth Games 2020.

_«Дорогой Сэм._

Это приветствие выглядит чем-то вроде поцарапанной пластинки, приветом из прошлого — раздражающим и приятным одновременно, — которому лучше оставаться в этом самом прошлом, а не доставлять непривычные эмоции. Но в дивном новом мире многое отказывается просто оставаться мёртвым.

_От всей души благодарю тебя за работу. Пицца как всегда была великолепна, и я невольно думаю: «Бриджес» держат профессионального повара, пекущего пиццы по запросу, или их массово производят, замораживают и просто кидают в микроволновку за пару минут до того, как тебе выдать? Похоже, не все риторические вопросы о жизни и смерти, а? Хотел бы встретить тебя лично на следующей доставке ♥»._

Письмо заставляет Сэма не только задуматься, откуда берутся пиццы, но и вызывает неожиданную улыбку.

Он может на пальцах одной руки пересчитать людей, которым ответил с тех пор, как получил наручники. Хотя ему и нравится неспешно разбирать личную почту — особенно после изматывающих доставок в сложных условиях. Письма заставляют чувствовать, что он делает что-то важное — маленький винтик в машине Соединённых Городов. «Строить мосты и объединять людей» оказывается не так сложно, если говорить с этими самыми людьми всего по несколько минут.

Тем не менее, имена большинства из них стираются из памяти, как только заканчивается связь. Сэм не носит лишний груз.

Питер Энглерт почему-то остаётся.

Сэм не знает почему, но это должно быть связано с коротким ответом, который он отправил сразу после прочтения письма: «так почему не?». И к чёрту правописание, приветствие и подпись. Сэм так молчалив, что сам удивлён — зачем отвечать случайному поселенцу, осевшему далековато от восстанавливаемых дорог.

Следующее письмо он получает через две недели, на пути к Горному Узлу. Оно длинное и витиеватое: загружает информацией, но не доносит ничего по делу — снова благодарит и хвалит Сэма за выполненную работу. Личная встреча не упомянута, что полностью Сэма устраивает. Он всё равно понятия не имеет, когда снова будет у Озёрного Узла.

ББ смотрит на него с чем-то вроде немого осуждения.

— Чего? Хочешь передохнуть от снега? — спрашивает Сэм, поглаживая контейнер по дороге к зонтику у шкафа.

* * *

После очередного сеанса их сильно одностороннего общения, Сэм часто перечитывает письма, но старательно не придаёт им особого значения. Чаще всего он листает их после очередного удачного обхождения Тварей незамеченным — с ББ, радостно мычащим о том, что удалось избежать конфликта. Когда туман окутывает вершины гор, а бурлящая в реках вода — единственный саундтрек пустынной местности, Сэм позволяет себе задумываться о чём-то кроме Хиральной Сети, и Амелии, и том, как дожить до следующего восхода.

Мысли и желания безопасны, пока остаются только в его голове, и даже там он не позволяет им выходить на передний план. Сидя в пещерах и массируя плечи, он думает, с чего Питер всегда так отчаянно жаждет его внимания — и это заметно даже на фоне писем от самых ярых фанатов из «Бриджес».

Наверное, рано или поздно придётся ответить: письма продолжают поступать, становятся всё более агрессивными, заполняют собой все «Входящие». Но долгий путь до лаборатории Мамы утомил Сэма каким-то новым образом, тянущим чувством где-то в костях, ощутимым даже с улучшенным экзоскелетом, держащим большую часть веса на спине. Конечно, Мама просит доставить её к Локнэ в Горный Узел, и Сэм поникает ещё больше, но берётся за заказ с положенным усердием.

— Ну, чёрт. Я готовил специальный подарок и всё такое…

Сэму не привыкать к дерьмовым дням, но бежать от Твари размером с дом, имея грузом прикреплённого к спине человека — определённо новый опыт.

Он искренне ненавидит этого мудилу.

* * *

_«Дорогой Сэм._

__

_Надеюсь, дорога тебя щадит. Мой собственный путь полон забот, требующих от меня того, с чем я никогда и не думал столкнуться. Я тоже был курьером, пока у меня не настали сложные времена, заставившие искать себе новое место в мире. К счастью, я нашел дорогу из золота, которая привела к чему-то лучшему, к великим вещам. Или, если быть точнее, дорога сама нашла меня. Я проделал огромную работу по сбору людей, доставкам и строительству с нуля, но… оно того стоило. Видишь ли, теперь у меня есть цель — то, чем немногие нынче могут похвастаться. Это непросто. Не понимаю, как ты находишь силы продолжать._

_Ты когда-нибудь сомневаешься в выборе, который приходится делать, думаешь ли о смысле существования, о воле, которая продолжает вести тебя вперёд, к Краевому Узлу? К Амелии? Звучит так изматывающе. Иногда я лишь хочу, чтобы мы с тобой просто отдохнули в горячем источнике под приятную музыку, пофилософствовали о том, как нам изменить свою судьбу»._

* * *

Стоя перед смоляным поясом, Сэм баюкает Лу, пока темпоральный дождь разрушает немногочисленные грузы на его спине. Несмотря на все речи о налаживании связи и строительстве мостов, Сэм не задумывается о том, скольких он оставляет позади для достижения своей цели. Он искренне ценит чужую помощь и их энтузиазм, их доброту и тепло, их веру в его успех по личным причинам даже больше, чем пропагандиуемым — всё это правда возвращает веру и желание двигаться вперёд.

Он всё ещё не ответил Питеру, но, может, оно и к лучшему, учитывая кошмары и видения, преследующие его и во сне и наяву. Они появляются, когда он отвлечён. Он может быть в душе или чистить зубы, а прямо в ушах начинают звучать слова Питера — голосом человека в золотой маске.

Чем больше Сэм думает об этом, тем больше смысла это обретает. Все метафорические размышления и намёки, так обожаемые Питером в более длинных письмах. Похвалы, близкие к насмешкам; презрение то ли к получателю, то ли к самому себе. Эти неявные маленькие детали тяжело оседают где-то внутри с пониманием, что Сэм повёлся, а тёплые и нежные слова — хоть и были ложью, — смогли напомнить о временах, когда он и сам мог быть нежен.

Но это не доказано. Он не знает наверняка, что Питер — на самом деле не Питер Энглерт. Сэм с таким же успехом может мучать сам себя. В этом деле у него опыт длиною в жизнь, в конце концов.

Одрадек оживает, возвращая Сэма в реальность голубым и оранжевым миганием панелей. Он пригибается и задерживает дыхание, ищя глазами силуэты, но неожиданная идея, как пересечь пояс, заставляет забыть об осторожности.

— Ты со мной, Лу? — спрашивает он, выходя на каменистый берег и махая руками над головой.

* * *

_«Эй, Сэм…_

__

_Иногда кажется, что у тебя золотое сердце, способное вместить весь оставшийся мир. Иначе, я думаю, ты не делал бы того, что делаешь. Но я должен спросить. Это сердце может полюбить монстра?»_

* * *

— Я держу весь мир… в своей ладони!

Сэм хотя бы может довольствоваться тем, что успевает выстрелить несколько раз, прежде чем он скрывается, перебросив Амелию через плечо.

Пулевые раны, тянущие его ко Шву — необычно приятное возвращение в реальность.

* * *

_«Мой дражайший Сэм Бриджес:_

__

_Однажды я полюбил монстра, и тот сделал для меня до-хре-на хорошего. Я даже пытался собрать его обратно по кускам, когда дело было сделано, пытался как мог, чтобы предотвратить выплеск — но сам был изрядно ранен. Уже и не помню, как давно это было, но я никогда не сожалел. Не сожалею и сейчас. Сожаление — это не про меня. Надо продолжать ради продолжения, как говорится. Может, между нами не так уж мало общего, Сэм._

_Будь у тебя выбор, ты бы положил всему конец?_

_Навсегда твой ♥»._

* * *

Сэм быстро теряет контроль в запале боя, его костяшки кровят с каждым новым нанесённым ударом. Время почти неощутимо на Берегу, но впервые он действительно его не чувствует. Они зависли вдвоем в пузыре из собственных эмоций: жестокости, ненависти и чего-то ещё, чего Сэм не может назвать. Интересно, боится ли всего этого и его оппонент, где-то под самоуверенным лицом, сейчас покрытым слоем запекшейся крови и смолы.

Ещё одной порции ударов — коленом по животу и локтем в лицо, — оказывается достаточно. Они откидываются на чёрный песок, аккуратно избегая острых камней, и жадно вдыхают солёный воздух в горящие лёгкие. Стоны боли только наполовину приглушены шумом волн, и Сэм находит это особенно удовлетворяющим — хоть какая-то физическая разрядка после стольких месяцев держания всего в себе.

— Распускаешь руки, Мистер Гаптофобия, — говорит Хиггс совсем близко, поворачивая голову и глядя ему прямо в глаза. В его смехе пустота, расползающаяся, как зараза, и заставляющая Сэма ответить улыбкой вместо сердитого взгляда. — Не думал, что тебе так не терпится меня облапать. — Но его веселье резко обрывается. — Ты так и не ответил на письмо.

— Не видел в этом смысла, — отзывается Сэм. Он так и лежит на спине, глядя в серое небо. — Не с тем, как ты продолжал усложнять мою жизнь. Думал, в этом и был твой кайф.

Хиггс продолжает широко улыбаться, и это выглядит достаточно жутко, чтобы по спине Сэма побежал холодок.

— О нет, нет, никогда. Самым кайфом было то, как я всегда висел на твоей шее, пока ты объединял людей, сильнее связывал нас друг с другом — но даже этого не понимал. Твой жетон, третий справа. Уравнение поля Хиггса. — Он тоже отворачивается и смотрит в небо. — Частица бога во всем сущем.

Сэм трогает кьюпид, и небольшое движение руки отзывается болью от пальцев до плеча. Отдаёт в шею.

— М-м-м?.. — Он просто курьер. Он оставляет науку на учёных и верит, что те знают, что делают.

Его так же не трогает, что на штуковине, которую он не очень-то хотел носить, вытравлены подобные уравнения, но он оставляет эту мысль при себе. На нём самом вытравлены слова Хиггса, всегда циничные и шутливые, но с намёком на что-то настоящее между строк. Не крик помощи, не признание, но желание поговорить.

— Ну, давай уже. Хочешь попробовать спасти мир, Мистер Герой — сейчас твой шанс. Жаль, что ему грош цена, но ты всегда так борешься. Что случится? Великодушно сохранил пару пуль. Или, если ты чувствуешь нашу… _связь_ , можешь использовать эту нить. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— Ты ебанутый урод.

Хиггс смеется с перерывами на кашель.

— Теперь нет смысла притворяться кем-то другим. Надоели маски.

Его вечные маски. Может, и Сэму разок отбросить свою, хотя бы ради умирающего человека. Умирающего человека, не заслуживающего никакого сострадания — не после всего сделанного за столько лет, всех жизней, которые он сломал и закончил из-за своих идеалов. Прямо как остальные с такими же стремлениями.

Сэм силой воли поднимается и сокращает расстояние между ними. Он тяжело дышит, подавляет отторжение, восстающее внутри — как делает для Лу, — успокаивает дрожь в пальцах и протягивает руку, чтобы пальцем в перчатке провести по рисунку на лбу Хиггса. Он повторяет движение, на этот раз пропуская волосы в смоле через все свои пальцы.

Он первый раз трогает кого-то по собственной воле за долгое, долгое время, и не хочет даже думать о том, почему именно Хиггс удостаивается этой капли внимания.

Сэм следит за сменой эмоций на его лице: от напряжения к непониманию, а потом Хиггс сдаётся, принимая нежность, и слёзы размывают рисунок вокруг его глаз.

— Почему? — спрашивает он, поднимая руку к лицу, но Сэм отдаляется до соприкосновения.

На звук медленно приближающихся шагов Сэм поднимается на ноги; тихий скрип кожи объявляет о прибытии Фрэджайл.

Он стряхивает грязь с костюма и в последний раз смотрит на болезненно уязвимое лицо Хиггса, а потом кивает Фрэджайл. Обещание это обещание, и Сэм знает, что не может считать себя важнее всех. Им всем придётся разбираться с последствиями, когда это всё закончится.

Может, история Хиггса на этом и кончается, но у Сэма есть ещё незаконченные доставки.

Но он уже смог доставить хотя бы каплю успокоения человеку, который невольно подарил ему ещё одну причину дожить до следующего восхода.


End file.
